


hush, love

by asiannoodles



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Talking, noble boy seungsik, soft talk hard dicks, stable boy seungwoo, tiniest hint of angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/pseuds/asiannoodles
Summary: Seungsik may not use his library study for its intended purpose, but at least he still respects the unspoken rule of being quiet. (Or at least, trying to be.)
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	hush, love

**Author's Note:**

> yknow this is a lot nastier than intended but ig seungwoo has a mind of his own or smth yknow

“Stay quiet.”

Seungsik laughs because Seungwoo makes it sound as though they have never done this before. Seungwoo makes it sound as though he has never held Seungsik close like this before, as though he has never kissed beneath his ears so softly before. And if Seungsik didn’t have to stay so terribly quiet, maybe he would laugh louder.

Seungwoo laughs though as he pulls away and takes Seungsik’s chin between his fingers, his smile light as he asks, “Didn’t I just say to stay quiet?”

“Nobody’s going to hear us,” Seungsik whispers, threading his fingers through Seungwoo’s hair. “Nobody ever has.” He brings him back for a kiss and he can feel Seungwoo’s arguments melting onto his lips.

“It doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be careful,” Seungwoo hisses against his mouth. But he doesn’t have time to say more before his lips are back on Seungsik’s, and his thumbs are pressing into his hips. “You’re not the one who’s going to lose their job if they’re caught.”

Seungsik sighs and stretches his neck back as Seungwoo starts kissing along his pulse. “You don’t know that,” he says quietly in between the way his breath hitches. “Father could send me away. He’s said he would.”

“Why?” Seungwoo murmurs on his skin.

Seungsik can see the dim, golden lighting reflecting off of Seungwoo’s arms. His can see his veins until where they disappear underneath the sleeves just below of Seungwoo’s elbows. It reminds him how much clothes they still have one.

“Father says he’s considered it so that I can get a higher education,” Seungsik continues as he runs his hands down the broad planes of Seungwoo’s back. “But I said I didn’t want to go abroad for more schooling.”

Seungwoo is suddenly standing up straight again, a smile pulling at the edges of his lips as he asks, “And why is that? It’s not because of me is it?”

With a grin, Seungsik brings him close to kiss him again. He doesn’t like answering Seungwoo’s questions. And he doesn’t think that there’s ever a moment where Seungwoo would rather have him answer his questions than be pressed up on him, his mouth hot and open as they moved against each other.

“School doesn’t interest me,” Seungsik mutters against Seungwoo’s lips. His thumb rubs at Seungwoo’s temple before his whole hand slides down his jawline and to his clavicle, where he pops the top button of his shirt open gently. “Besides, look at what I do in my study. Or I guess look at what you’re doing to me in my study.” He laughs, breathy, while he stares at Seungwoo’s buttons slowly coming undone with his fingers. He presses a kiss onto Seungwoo’s open chest, his skin soft and shimmering. “It’s not studying.”

“Maybe you should go then,” Seungwoo chuckles, his eyes staring straight at Seungsik’s face. “That way you can get some studying done.” He lets out a breath when Seungsik pushes his shirt off of his shoulders and rests his hands against his chest. “You at least should go to as much school as you can.”

And as Seungsik plants his lips on Seungwoo’s jaw and takes the belt away from his pants, he knows why Seungwoo is saying the things he is. He knows that Seungwoo can’t even go to school if he wants to. He’s never been educated and probably never will be. But Seungsik has always made it clear, especially at times like this, that education is not a priority when it comes to courting him. 

He can feel Seungwoo’s hands at his hips again, the pressure light as Seungwoo unclips the suspenders from his pants. The air is heavy and he can hear Seungwoo’s heartbeat as his belt comes undone as well. He leans his head back breathlessly against the bookcase as Seungwoo’s hands are hot and warm in his pants, grasping and kneading him in a way that makes it hard for him to remember what he’s doing. 

He whines out when Seungwoo is the one mouthing at his neck now and Seungsik’s hands scramble to pull his shirt open so that Seungwoo’s lips can move lower. He wants to be marked. Seungwoo knows that he loves being marked red under his collar, marked in places that can’t be seen by anyone else but Seungwoo. And Seungwoo thinks there’s something alluring about it also--the way that Seungsik holds himself so properly when visitors are over, when underneath those thin layers of clothes are reminders of where Seungwoo had kissed him the hardest. 

“You know,” Seungsik bites back a moan, his hand clutching desperately to grab a bookshelf over his head as Seungwoo takes his nipple into his mouth, “I’m not going to go anywhere. Not if you’re not with me.”

He feels Seungwoo smile and murmur, “You’re ridiculous,” against his skin.

“No, I’m not,” he hisses. He wants to say more but he’s cut short when Seungwoo is grabbing him by the thighs and hoisting him up, the irregular wood of the bookshelf behind him digging into his back as he chokes back a cry. 

Seungwoo looks amused as he shifts his arms so that he’s holding Seungsik up with one arm. It still amazes Seungsik, how strong and firm Seungwoo is. It’s amazing how large his hands are, how long his fingers are as he pushes them past Seungsik’s lips. He moans around them, his tongue coating them in saliva as he imagines what’s coming. 

“Really,” Seungwoo asks him as he watches. He licks up at the shell of Seungsik’s ear and blows on it, enjoying the shiver that courses through his body as he continues, “What are you going to do with a stable boy by your side for the rest of your life?” 

Seungsik says nothing, watching the saliva stretch as Seungwoo pulls his fingers out. The sigh that leaves his lips is filled with euphoria as he feels Seungwoo’s warmth draw closer and Seungwoo’s hand trail wetly down his chest and around his waist. His back arches when he feels Seungwoo’s fingers entering him, his mouth trying to stifle the sounds that beg to leave. The skin of Seungwoo’s chest is so hot against his and the way Seungwoo pants into his ear sends electricity directly down his spine. 

The bookcase hurts against his neck and he wonders how many times he’s been opened up like this. He knows these bookcases too well in ways that his father would not be happy about. He knows how they feel up against his chest, digging into his back. He knows how they look when he’s standing up with his knee perched up, knows how they look from below when he’s on his knees and gasping for air, he knows how they look upside down when he’s been sprawled across his study desk. How many angles has he seen this room in, he wonders. 

And that’s when he thinks to himself that they’re in this study too often and someday, they’ll be outside of it. Together. Able to do whatever they want, whenever they please.

Seungsik releases his teeth from his bottom lip and breathes out, “I can do a lot with a stable boy by my side. Besides.” He smiles and rests his forehead against Seungwoo’s. “Who will treat me better than my stable boy?”

Seungwoo’s fingers move in just the right way and suddenly Seungsik’s chest is seizing as he lets out a real moan that catches him by surprise. 

“Shh,” Seungwoo hushes, trailing the tip of his nose along Seungsik’s cheekbone to calm him down. “What did I say about staying quiet?” But Seungsik can hear it in his voice. He knows that Seungwoo is thinking that nobody else can treat Seungsik the way he does. And Seungwoo will treat him this way forever if he can.

Seungwoo’s nose grazes across Seungsik’s cheek until his lips are hovering right over the corner of Seungsik’s. He places a soft kiss there and Seungsik whispers out, “Nobody’s going to hear us,” before pulling their mouths together.

And nobody ever will. So long as they stay quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> me? i love victon??? esp period-style stable boy seungwoo and rich boy seungsik/???  
> forbidden romance?????  
> i love it ? 
> 
> but hi im quinnie and im gonna try writing some stuff for victon too :>>>  
> u can find me on twt @kkulseoki !!! leave me a nice comment if u pls ; v ; ty for reading !
> 
> see u next time !


End file.
